Abrogating the Rules
by Stormy1x2
Summary: Migraines SUCK. Sick!Leo, Mikey, schmoop, done for LJ's ff100. Not turtlecest unless you choose to see it as such.


**Title: **Abrogating the Rules:

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count (fic portion):** 1412

**Notes: **Done for LJ's ff100 challenge. Prompt # 18, **Black** .

**Summary:** Migraines _suck_.

**----**

It was a beautiful day.

Well, at least he thought it was a beautiful day. The weather woman on television that morning had told him that the sky was clear and bright, sunny with no chance of showers, and so obviously, it couldn't be an ugly day. He would have to take her word for it, seeing as how the lair didn't possess any windows to the outside save for their extensive collection of TV and computer monitors.

So, it was a beautiful day. Which, considering how he felt at that very moment, felt very, very wrong.

His head _ached_. Little miners with pickaxes were drilling for gold in his brain. No matter what he told them, they were determined to come away with something, and so they continued to steadily pound away, humming stupid, off-key songs.

_No, wait_. The humming was coming from outside his head. Leonardo cracked open one eye, flinched at the light, and immediately shut it again. His head hurt too much to focus on the grinning bundle of barely-suppressed energy in front of him.

"Leo?"

"...M'busy," he ground out painfully, squeezing his eyelids tightly together. "C'n it wait?"

"Don't think so, dude."

"..._why_?" Agony, agony, _agony_. Pain spiked up the side of his head, jumped from one temple to the other, did a jig on the top of his skull, and then slid down to the base of his neck where he joined the little miners. He shuddered.

"'Cause I don't think you'll feel any better if you just sit there."

"I'm meditating." What would it take to make Mikey go away? Usually Leonardo could count on his brain coming up with a dozen little ideas upon being presented with a problem or situation, but this time he was coming up blank. It disturbed him a little that he couldn't seem to focus very well. Or hear, too. Mikey's voice sounded weird, fainter or something.

Something was poking his arm, and he grunted, smacking it away. ...okay, not so much. He attempted to raise his arm, managed a half-shrug, and tilted to the left, out of range of the poking thing.

Sometimes that whole self-honesty thing was a real punch to his pride.

"Dude, are you gonna faint?"

"I'm _meditating_," he repeated, hating the sound of his words slurring in his mouth, just a bit. His tongue felt three times thicker than normal, covered with cotton wool.

A snort came from the right of him. "Sure ya are." He could feel Mikey's hand on his arm, pulling him, why—oh, he was falling. His original idea of 'tilting' had graduated into an all-out slide until Mikey caught him. Good reflexes his little brother had, he thought hazily.

"C'mon, dude. Donnie said you had to take these pills and then go to bed."

"Not tired," Leonardo protested, even though his eyes were still closed. But that was because of the light, the evil light like pinpricks in his brain, and had nothing to do with the fact that his eyelids had put on weight and were currently heavier than a box of Mikey's comic books. "I just...I'm sitting. Here." He waved his hand – twitched it, at least – to indicate he was just fine on his meditation mat.

"I can see that. Wouldn't you rather be lying down, there? In your bed?"

Absurd. It was early in the afternoon, barely past the noon hour. Probably. _Maybe?_ At any rate, it wasn't time for bed, and laziness was a bad habit he had no intention of cultivating as long as he drew breath in his body. He tried to tell his sibling that. "M'not s'ping, too early for lazy."

From far away, Mikey laughed at him, and Leonardo scowled blackly. If he wasn't so... deep in his _meditation_, he'd open his eyes and let him have the full brunt of the glare. Mikey should consider himself lucky.

"No more fooling, Leo. Come on, up we go."

An arm suddenly wrapped under his, a shoulder propping him up as the floor suddenly fell away from him. Despite the fact that his eyes were still closed, the world spun sickeningly around him, and he listed to the side again.

"Whoops! Hang on!"

"Lemme go," Leonardo said, and he was not whining when he said so. He was simply stating his demand in a calm and rational tone, and he was _not_ whining. An attempt to pull free resulted in Mikey tightening his hold. "Mikey--"

"Almost there, bro."

Two steps, three, four; Leo's legs were shaking and moving to a different beat then the one he had in his head. Mikey's arms were bands of iron, unshakable, and Leonardo decided he'd have to reassess his evaluation of Mikey's strength levels later.

Suddenly he was tilting again, but this time Mikey's hands were lowering him, not letting him fall, and Leonardo couldn't hold back the small whimper of relief that escaped him when he felt soft, warm blankets receive him, immediately rolling over to bury his face in fluffy goodness. Heaven. Pure heaven. Heaven was warm, cozy, and smelled like Bounce sheets. His head and neck still ached, but the rest of his body was sighing over the pain reprieve it had been granted. He hadn't even been aware of the muscle aches in his legs, his arms his back – he'd been too focused on the damn brain miners. Sleep. Sleep was a good idea after all. The consummate warrior was a refreshed warrior, and he could always make up for his moment of lethargy with an extended training session later. He could feel the darkness of the welcoming abyss hovering at the edge of his consciousness, and he let himself fall.

Then those hands came back and gripped his shoulder, rolling him back over, preventing his fall into peaceful oblivion, and he fought back. Well, he attempted to fight back, and managed to bat at Mikey's hand, mewling weakly as his evil little brother thwarted his attempts at sleeping.

"Leo, take these first, then you can sleep all you want, okay?"

"...nnno pillsss..." he slurred out. Pills were not something to be relied upon. Herbal remedies, a healthy diet and exercise were the only medications he wanted to prescribe to when it was not a life or death situation, but any attempts he made to explain this to Mikey were halted by the fact that he couldn't put the sentences together out loud as well as he had in his head.

Somehow though, Mikey had understood anyway.

"I know you don't like pills, Leo, but it's been two days. Yesterday was bad enough, but dude, you're not even making sense anymore."

_Tough_, Leo told him. Actually, it came out more like, "..ffffff..." but Mikey had been doing an admirable job of translating lately, and he felt that his feelings on the matter had gone through.

"You can bend your moral code just this once."

_No._

"Sorry, bro."

Leonardo had a moment to think that there was something a bit ominous about how Mikey said that, but then his head was being lifted, a jolt of pain blasting through his skull that made him cry out. Before he could close his mouth, something fell inside. Chalky tasting, nasty. Leonardo growled and opened his mouth to tell Mikey what he thought of all this, but was beaten back by the flood of cool, sweet water that he suddenly found himself gulping at. The two pills Mikey had dropped inside his mouth were washed down before he could remember he didn't want to take them.

Mikey lowered his head gently down to the pillow, and Leo grunted, twitching his fingers in agitation at him. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. You can kick my butt later."

_Damn straight I will_. Leo flapped his hand at Mikey, still not willing to open his eyes, but knowing Mikey would see the move and understand. _You may go now_.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Blankets suddenly covered him, the dim light of his lamp blessedly going dark as Mikey pulled the string. Leo listened vaguely to the sound of soft steps moving away from the bed.

"Feel better bro," came the soft whisper from the door.

Leo had the brief thought before he tumbled head first into warm blackness was that he actually did feel a bit better, and that maybe he'd forget about the payback he owed his sibling when he woke up.

----

**End**

In conclusion? Migraines _suck_.

_checks book_ Okay, so that's one order of 'fic' with a side order of 'Mikey', a helping of 'Hurt!Leo', and a glass of 'schmoop'. Your total comes to 1 review. Please pay at the window below. :)


End file.
